His Pain
by blackexecutioner
Summary: The pain of one, and the desire to destroy all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's the usual stuff. I don't do disclaimers, (Too many of them out there, and not required) Italics are thoughts, (Duh!) Bold is the demon speaking, (As if you haven't read that enough in Naruto fanfics) and if you get confused, kindly send me a message and I will clarify. All the while, I'll berate you for your minimal understanding while replying to your message. Oh, please read and review, and sorry if I sound so mean. Thanksgiving was messed up for me. Enjoy.**

His Pain

He knew what his pain was. He wasn't accepted by the general public. He saw the stares that the crowd would give him. He saw the hatred and fear in their eyes. He knew that nobody loved him. And he cried. Every night, he would cry himself to sleep, wishing to be accepted into the world. Wishing to be a part of everyone's lives, but he was only seen as a vessel. The vessel for a demon. He had only a very small few, but even they were lost to him. That's when he decided…

"_I will destroy all of them one day."_ He laid his head down on his pillow and went to sleep. The thoughts of their blood smeared everywhere in the village danced in his mind. Maybe it was these thoughts that made everyone think that he was crazy. Maybe that's why he relied on the inner demon. The demon was his comfort. The demon spoke to him when he was lonely. In a sense, the demon was his friend. His one true friend.

"_They will pay for their hatred. One day, when they least expect it, I will have my revenge."_ This was his only option for the village, and this was also his main priority in life. He had no will to succeed his father, but only a will to destroy what his father helped to create in life. A carnal, bloodthirsty will that would not stop in its actions until it was satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

He came to the front of the small village, fresh from another mission. _"Damn, I hate those people. I hate their accusing eyes. I hate everything about them."_

"Gaara!" said Kankuro. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Yeah," he said. "I heard everything you said. We're to wait until the signal before we attack."

"Glad to see that spacing out doesn't affect your listening skills," said Temari.

"_I seriously hate her. Her and those mood swings."_ Gaara focused his eyes on his sister. _"One day, she's going to die by my hands. I just have to be patient, and make it look like an accident."_

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"I'm just tired from the mission. That's all."

"**That's not it. You're imagining how her blood will look splattered everywhere."**

"_You're right. I want Kankuro's blood spread everywhere too."_

"That's the signal," said Kankuro. "Hey Gaara, let's go." Kankuro ran into the village, followed by Temari, and Gaara.

"_Damn it! Can't they just leave me alone?"_ Naruto was walking through Konoha, swatting at the rocks that were being thrown at him. _"I understand I'm the container of the Kyuubi, but that doesn't mean that I'm him! Ignorant villagers! One day, I'm going to destroy them!"_ One of the rocks hit him in the side of his head and caused him to bleed.

"**Don't worry. One day you'll get your revenge on them. When that day comes, call upon my full power, and make it happen. The catch to using my power is that nobody in this village should care about you."**

"_Nobody here cares about me! Let me use your power now!"_

"**As much as I hear about and see the abuse that you suffer through, I would've already used you to destroy the village, but I feel the appreciation of only one person here."**

"_Who is it?"_ He caught a shuriken and threw it back at the person that threw it.

"**The Hyuuga girl."**

"_H-H-Hinata!? She's the only one keeping me from destroying this damn village?"_

"**That's right. She sees the trouble that you go through every day. She's even watching you right now as you walk."** Naruto looked around him to try to see her, but couldn't find her.

"_Kyuubi, if she cares about me, why isn't she out here telling people not to do this to me? Shouldn't that alone put her in the same category as these people?"_

"**No, it doesn't. She has feelings for you and cares about you, but she's very shy. Every time she sees you, she's trying not to faint, and just coming close to you makes her faint."**

"_How would you know about that?"_

"**I'm the great Kyuubi. I see and know everything."**

"_Like you knew you'd be trapped in the body of the Fourth Hokage's son? Or you knew that you'd be defeated by a human?"_

"**Never mind those situations. They were unexpected. I know feelings when I feel them towards me, and Hinata really likes you."**

"_Whatever, Kyuubi. I just want to go to my apartment and go to sleep."_ He got to the steps of his apartment and looked up. _"Another 'get out of the village note?'"_ He went up the stairs and took the note off the door. _"Might as well read it." _He unlocked the door and went into his apartment. He closed the door and threw himself onto the couch. "Mr. Uzumuku, we have not received your payment for the past 2 months. We have been forced to take action, and we will evict you from the premises in 3 days. Konoha Debt Collection Agency." He balled the note up and threw it in the trash. _"Those bastards couldn't even spell my name right!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, not Uzumuku!!"_ He was too tired to go to his room, and got comfortable on his couch. _"Someday, I'll destroy them all."_ Soon after, he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara and his siblings finished destroying the village quickly and looked around at the destruction.

"They weren't even worth our efforts," said Kankuro. "This was just a regular village. There was nothing special about any of the people here." He kicked a small rock and sent it through the streets. "I really wanted to bring my puppets out to play."

"_Idiot."_ Gaara was deep in his own thoughts. _"The villagers' blood. Their blood strengthens the sand. It strengthens my bloodlust. Now, I need to do my village the same way. I will smear their blood within my sand. I just have to keep biding my time, and listening to these fools."_

"I did a good job here," said Temari. "Whatever resistance they had here was too pitiful to be called 'resistance.' They were no match for my fan."

"At least you used what you had. My puppets were still waiting on someone strong to come along." As the three walked to the front of the village, they met up with two people: one with a Zanbato and bandages on his face, and one with a mask. Both of them had symbols from the Hidden Mist village.

"What are you three doing in this village?" asked the bandaged man.

"Destroying it," said Gaara. Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara, then at the masked man. "We killed everyone here."

"So, you three think you're tough?" The guy grabbed his sword and pointed it at Gaara. "Haku, I want you to stay out of this. It'll be over quick for them."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama," said the person in the mask.

"I am Momochi Zabuza, the last person you see before you die." He tried to run to Gaara, but a pool of sand slowed him down.

"**Hey, kill him quick! Kill him now!"**

"What is this?" Zabuza was trapped by the sand. He did a few hand seals and looked to the ground. "Water Rele-" The sand wrapped up his body and started squeezing.

"Zabuza-sama!" The person with the mask threw a few needles at Gaara, but the sand deflected them.

"Sand Funeral!" The sand crushed Zabuza, leaving no trace of his body.

"Why?" The person behind the mask took off the mask and started crying. "Why did you do that to Zabuza-sama? He was my world! He was my friend! I loved him!!" He bowed down to his knees and sobbed loudly. His voice was cracking with each sob.

"How pathetic," said Kankuro. "A guy that looks and sounds like a girl."

"I've got something for him," said Temari. She walked to him and grabbed him by his hair.

"What are you doing?" Haku was being pulled by his long hair to his feet.

"Getting rid of this abomination on your head." She took a kunai and cut his long hair in one swipe. Haku looked to the ground as his hair fell.

"What did you do that for? Why did you cut my hair off?"

"So that people will know that you're a male instead of a female when they find your body." At that moment, Haku fell down to the ground. He reached to his neck and felt a needle stuck in a major vein.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll join you wherever you are, my love." In seconds, his body was completely lifeless.

_"Fag,"_ thought Kankuro. 

**"_Queer." _**

"_Gay," _thought Temari.

"That was just nasty," said Gaara. "Let's go home for a while." The three left the village, heading towards the Hidden Sand Village.

"It's nighttime," said Naruto as he woke up. His stomach started growling loudly. "I wonder if Ichiraku Ramen is open at this time." He looked at a clock on the wall. "It's 8:37. Ichiraku stays open until 10. I've gotta go." He got off the couch and walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He started running to Ichiraku Ramen. _"At least the good thing that comes from being the demon container is that I can eat anywhere I want in peace, and for free."_ He made it to Ichiraku Ramen and sat himself down. "Hey, old man."

"Yes?" asked the old man without turning around.

"I would like two bowls of pork ramen, and a bowl of your chili ramen."

"Coming right up!" The man went to fixing the orders.

"**You know I hate chili ramen."**

"_Well, I love it, and I'm eating it first."_

**"Great. Just give me indigestion for tonight. Don't blame me when you have some killer gas later on."**

"_Whatever."_ A few minutes later, the bowls of ramen were ready and handed to Naruto. He pulled out a set of chopsticks and pulled them apart. "Itadakimasu!" He tasted the noodles and smiled. It was the only time in the day that he was happy. In fact, it was the only time in a long time that he was truly happy.

"**Hey, kid. Do you hear crying?"**

"_Nope."_ Naruto continued to eat.

**"Maybe the reason why you're not hearing any crying is because you're busy stuffing your face full of food."**

"_Oh well. It's not my concern."_

**"Maybe if you find this person and try to help them out, you may be seen in a better light by the village, and they may just admire you a little bit."**

_"Fine. I'll help whoever it is. Where is it coming from?" _

**"Behind you, from behind that building."**

"Hey, old man. I'll be back in a little bit. Please don't throw these bowls away." Naruto walked away from the shop.

"Alright."

_"Kyuubi, am I close to the source?" _

"**Yeah. Just a few more steps." **The barely audible cries came to Naruto's ears. He came around the corner and saw a bundle of dark blue hair, resting on top of a pair of knees. The hair rose up and looked upwards.

"Hinata? What are you doing out here at this time of the night?" She looked at him when he called her name.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata started blushing.

"Come with me to Ichiraku and tell me about it." He extended his hand to help her up. _"What is my body doing?"_

"Okay." She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. _"Naruto-kun touched my hand. He touched my hand!"_ Her blush grew redder. They walked together to Ichiraku Ramen.

"_**It worked just as planned. I'm a genius."**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Hinata." She looked up to Naruto from her bowl of noodles.

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Why where you behind that building crying?" Hinata turned her head away from him and stayed silent. "Well? What happened?" She gave him no response. Her awkward silence was tearing Naruto apart on the inside.

"**Hey kid. Don't try to push her into telling you what her problems are. She'll tell you when she feels ready to."**

"_I just wish that she would tell me now."_

"It's…"Hinata's faint voice uttered one word.

"Well?"

"It's… my father! He hates me! He always sees Hanabi as the heir of our clan. He even sends Neji to try to hurt me so Hanabi can lead our clan."

"**Your wish has been granted, kid. She told you what's wrong."**

"Well, why were you sitting outside?"

"My father kicked me out of the house and told me not to come back tonight." Hinata started crying again. "He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Naruto moved closer to Hinata and put an arm around her. _"I'm doing it again. My body is acting on its own. Kyuubi, are you doing this to me?"_

"**Nope. I'm trying to get rid of some of the gas that I have thanks to that chili ramen. It's your heart that's making you move like you are. I have no control of what your heart does."**

"_Naruto-kun is hugging me!"_ She started blushing away from Naruto's sight.

"So I guess I do have a heart." Hinata looked up to Naruto and smiled. "Hinata, I want you to come to my apartment to stay for the night. In the afternoon, I want you to get your stuff from your house. I'm going to leave this village and I want you to come with me."

"Naruto-kun, I don't know if we should-"

"Hinata, nobody in this village cares about us! If they don't want us here, then we're going to get away from here. We don't have to take this anymore. We're going to be free after tomorrow. Let's go back to my apartment. Okay?"

"Okay." The two left Ichiraku and quickly walked to Naruto's apartment. They got there in 5 minutes time. Naruto unlocked the door and escorted her inside.

"_Kyuubi, what do I do now? I don't have another blanket for her."_

"**Offer her your bed."**

"_Hell no! I'm not about to sleep on this couch with no blanket while she sleeps in my bed!"_

"**No, you idiot! You and her are going to sleep in the bed together."** Naruto's face became beet red as he turned to Hinata. She was looking through the apartment, too fascinated with the things that were lying around on the floor.

"_What the hell is she doing?"_

"**I don't even know."** Hinata slowly turned to them to reveal a bleeding nose.

"Um… Naruto-kun… I know that we have to… sleep… in the same… bed." She picked up a box of tissues and pulled out a few to block the bleeding from her nose. "Can… I… have the couch?"

"No. You're not sleeping on my couch." Hinata looked to the floor with a sad look in her eyes. "You're going to sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on my couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go on ahead and get it."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She walked into the room, took her shoes off and lay down in the bed.

"**What happened, Mr. I'm Not Sleeping on My Couch?"**

"_I just didn't want her to smell any gas from me, that's all."_ Naruto laid himself on the couch, and in a few minutes, his body was taken over by sleep. Hinata stood in the doorway of the room looking at Naruto.

"_Naruto is so sweet. I don't see why anyone else can't see that in him."_ She looked around the apartment like she did earlier. _"I've never seen a mess like this before. The servants in the house would keep my house cleaner than the cleanest water."_ She saw that for someone living by himself, he really wasn't as messy as she had expected. She barely saw a mess, but by her father's standards, the little bit that she saw was a junkyard's worth. _"This mess… is like my freedom. This mess is where I feel like I belong when it comes to my family. I'm just their trash. They don't care about me. "_ She looked at Naruto once again. _"He looks so cute sleeping like that." _She went back into the room and got back into the bed. "I love you, Naruto-kun." She fell asleep shortly after lying her head down.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara and his siblings approached the outside of the Hidden Sand village.

**"Hey, Gaara. This would be a good time to enact our plan."**

"_Not yet. I have a feeling that something big may happen."_ The trio walked into the village, and met up with Baki.

"Team, I have a new mission for you," said Baki. "Konoha is in possession of the Hyuuga Clan, and they hold a very powerful secret within them known as the Byakugan. Tomorrow, I want you three to set out and recover the daughters of the main family: Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hanabi." He handed the group a couple of pictures with Hinata and Hanabi's faces on them. "Don't attempt to get anyone else, except for those two. They're the only ones that don't have a Curse Seal on their foreheads."

"What does the Curse Seal do?" asked Kankuro.

"It seals the secrets of the Byakugan with the holder when they die. Getting anybody besides those two would just be useless. Also, they're the only ones that are young enough to have children. We will have Gaara rape them and conceive a new generation of the sand demon. Combined with the Byakugan, the sand demon's offspring will be unstoppable."

"That does sound like a good idea," said Gaara. His siblings looked at him with an odd look on their faces. "Rape the two daughters and force them to have my children." Gaara smiled for the first time in a very long time. "I like that plan. We will rest for tonight, and restock on supplies. We'll set out tomorrow morning. Is that good with you two?" Temari and Kankuro nodded their heads and walked into the village. Within a couple hours, they restocked their supplies and went off to sleep. Gaara was wide-awake, laying in a bed and looking at the ceiling of the Kazekage's mansion.

"**So, what are you going to do now?"**

"_I'm going with their plan. I'm going to rape those girls, and give you a few children with bloodlines laced with the Byakugan."_

**"Oh, surprising. I thought you hated them."**

"_I didn't say that they were coming along with me to see this plan in action. I'm going to do this by myself."_ He got out of the bed and left the mansion. _"They're not going to know what happened to them."_ He did a few hand seals and put his hands to the ground "Massive Sand Burial!" A sea of sand swept through the village, surrounding all of the buildings in the village. He left out of the village on a sand cloud. "Massive Sand Funeral!" The sand that surrounded the village rose up in the air, trapping it in a dome. In seconds, the entire village was crushed. The sand fell down to the ground, mixed with blood and debris. "That felt so good. They're all dead. Every last person that hated me, they're gone." Gaara floated off to the Hidden Leaf Village.


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto's apartment, next morning_

"Damn… Kyuubi." After that statement, the sound of wind breaking broke through the silence of the apartment. "Damn… chili ramen…" Another fart broke the silence of the apartment.

"**Hey, kid."** No response was heard from Naruto. Once again, a fart sounded through the silent apartment. **"Hey kid, wake up!"** Naruto still didn't respond to Kyuubi calling his name. **_"Oh, well. I'll let him find out when he wakes up. That idiot never listens to me when he needs to." _**A loud thud was heard in the apartment. **_"I know that had to wake him up, or get his attention."_** As soon as the thud happened, Naruto was awake.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto looked to the floor and saw a clump of dark blue below where his head lay.

"**I tried to wake you up and tell you that Hinata was standing in front of you the whole time, but you just stayed asleep and farting. I think your farts made her pass out. Either that, or she spent too much time near your face, admiring you and your generosity that her emotions got the best of her and she just fainted."** Naruto was still lying on the couch, but this time, he was asleep. **_"Why do I even bother with you?"_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto's apartment, next morning (Hinata's POV)_

She woke up and looked at her surroundings. _"Where am I?"_ She got out of bed and saw a clump of spiky, blond hair resting on a couch in another room. _"I think… I think this is Naruto-kun's house. But what am I doing here?"_ She thought back to last night. _"Oh, I got kicked out of my house by my father. Naruto-kun and I are supposed to be leaving today. I don't think he's even ready to go. I'll help him pack."_ She opened his drawers and pulled out all his clothes. _"Now, where's a backpack at?"_ She looked around the room until she saw a black backpack. She picked the backpack up and started carefully putting his clothes in it_. "I almost forgot about his… underwear."_ The thought of Naruto's underwear made her blush up. She looked in a few more drawers until she found his underwear. _"Naruto-kun… wears… boxers."_ The blush that was previously on her face returned in full fashion as she put all of them in the backpack. _"Now, for his deodorant and other things."_ She went into the bathroom and noticed how clean it was. _"He's so neat! I can't believe Naruto-kun is so neat for someone that lives by himself!"_ She packed up his personal items and went into the kitchen. _"Okay, I take that back. He's neat in some places, and a mess in others."_ She looked around the kitchen and saw dishes piled high in the sink, cups of instant ramen littering the floor around the garbage can, and the counter of the microwave. She opened the door of the refrigerator and saw that it was filled with bottles of water, juice, and various things that are supposed to be in a refrigerator. _"I think I should buy some stuff for us to take on this trip later today."_ She walked into the living room and looked at Naruto. _"He looks so cute when he's sleeping."_

"Damn… Kyuubi." She heard Naruto mumble in his sleep.

"_Naruto-kun talks in-"_ At that moment, she heard Naruto fart loudly. The action froze Hinata in place.

"Damn… chili ramen…" Naruto farted again, causing Hinata to get a little dizzy.

"_Naruto-kun… farts in… his sleep."_ She started laughing quietly to herself and blushing at the same time. Another fart sounded in the room, taking Hinata over with laughter. She tried to walk away, but she tripped over her feet and fell to the floor hard. "Ow." She lay on the floor, unconscious from the fall.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto looked to the floor and saw a clump of dark blue below where his head lay. "Hinata…" He dozed back off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Later in the morning_

"**It's time to get up, kid."** Kyuubi's voice rang through Naruto's head.

"I'm up, I'm up," said Naruto as he started stretching on the couch.

"**Watch out for Hinata. She's still lying down on the floor below you."**

_"What's Hinata doing on the floor?" _He looked on the side of the couch and saw Hinata's dark blue hair, followed by the rest of her body. _"Do I always notice her hair first when I see her?"_ He snapped out of his stupor and moved himself to Hinata's body. "Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay?" He got no response from her. "Hinata!! Hinata! Please wake up! I don't want you to die on me!" Tears started to streak down from Naruto's eyes. "Hinata!!"

"**Kid, I can't sense a pulse or a breath from her. She's dead. I'm sorry."** Naruto turned her over and looked at her face.

"_Kyuubi?"_ Naruto asked in a sweet voice.

"**What is it? You can talk to me about the loss of your admirer."**

"_She's not dead."_

"**What did you say?"**

"_The one time for you to be deaf towards me. She's not dead!! Watch, and I'll prove it."_ He raised her head and upper body off of the floor. _"Now, I'll prove she's not dead."_ He let her drop onto the hard floor. When her head hit the hard wood floor, she immediately jolted upwards.

"Damn, that shit hurts!! What the hell happened?"

"Hinata." Hinata turned to see Naruto lying on the couch, eyes slightly open.

"Naruto-kun. It's time to pack up our clothes. I hope you didn't hear what I said just then." Hinata started blushing until her face was as red as a strawberry.

"That's what woke me up." Naruto got off of the couch and walked into the bathroom. "I didn't know the Hyuuga princess knew words like that." He closed the door and took a quick whiz.

"**Naruto, you're really cruel for doing that to her."**

"_I know. I didn't want the casual story tale way of waking her up, so I did it my way."_

"**How did you know that she was still alive?"**

"_It's obvious. Her face had a blush on it, even though she wasn't breathing. Dead people don't hold a blush." _Kyuubi hated to admit it, but Naruto had a clever plan. He took advantage of the time it would take for Hinata's body to drop, then planted himself on the couch to make it seem like Hinata woke him up. Naruto left the bathroom, after washing his hands of course, and saw Hinata holding a black backpack. "What's in the backpack?"

"All the stuff that you may need," said Hinata. "I packed it this morning when I woke up. I have to go by my house and get my stuff."

"I'll come with you."

"No, I don't want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to hear how my father talks about me."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going with you. He's the reason why you're going to leave from here anyway, so I want to hear him firsthand. And nothing you do is going to stop me from going." Hinata looked to the floor, then into Naruto's eyes.

"Alright. Let's go." They left from Naruto's apartment towards the Hyuuga Mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Hyuuga Mansion_

"Hinata, where were you last night?" Neji started interrogating Hinata as she approached the massive doors of the mansion. "We were worried and looking for you. Hiashi-sama didn't show his concern about you."

"I was at Kurenai-sensei's house," said Hinata. She entered the mansion, but Neji stopped Naruto dead in his tracks.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Neji was face to face with Naruto, and his voice was at a growling whisper. "I know you were with Hinata last night, and I know that she was at your apartment."

"Yeah, she was with me. What kind of problem do you have with it?"

"You better not have done anything to her, or else I will make your heart explode inside of your chest." Naruto looked at Neji with an unflinching look in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything worse than her father would've done. I found her crying her eyes out because her father kicked her out. I took her in and gave her a place to sleep. I protected her last night. Isn't that supposed to be your job? To protect her with your life?" Naruto's eyes flashed red for a split second, and then returned to their normal blue. "Take me to Hinata's room." Neji took a step back and let out a deep breath.

"Alright. Follow me." Neji turned around and led Naruto into the massive mansion of the Hyuugas. After a few rooms, he was brought in front of a lavender-colored door. Neji was about to knock on the door when Hinata came out of the room.

"My-my father just summoned for m-me," Hinata stammered out to the two people in front of her door. She started running towards the meeting room of the mansion.

"Hinata! Wait for me!" Naruto took two steps, and was stopped by Neji.

"Hiashi-sama's meetings are always private with her, and nobody else should ever intrude."

"Well, I'm intruding now." Naruto ran towards the meeting room, with Neji following closely behind him to stop him. When Neji moved himself in front of Naruto, he struck at the blonde ninja with his palm. Naruto dodged and punched Neji in his gut. Neji stumbled back, clutching at his stomach and breathing hard. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones of Naruto appeared and quickly started forming the Rasengan. When they were done, the two clones disappeared, and Naruto rushed towards Neji with the deadly attack.

"_He's in my field now."_ Neji activated his Byakugan and got into his divination stance. When Naruto approached, Neji thrust himself towards Naruto and hit him with the first two strikes of his technique. Naruto disappeared with an abrupt poof, and Neji noticed that it was a shadow clone. _"How!? He only made two extra clones!"_ Another poof was heard and Neji saw a blur of blonde running to the meeting room. He tried to run after Naruto, but he was stopped by a Rasengan to the lower stomach that sent him flying in inhuman ways across the hallway. The clone that was near Neji disappeared, and Naruto proceeded to run into the meeting room.

"Hinata, I've arranged for a marriage for you, so I can get you away from my sight," said Hiashi. "Your children may be weak, but they won't associate themselves with Hanabi's children." Naruto walked into the room and caught a glimpse of Hinata's face. It was filled with sadness, and she was about to shed tears. "We will wipe your existence from the records of Konoha, and make peace with neighboring countries-" He stopped in mid sentence when he caught a glimpse of Naruto. "What the hell is that foul demon spawn doing in my mansion? Get the hell out of here, demon!" Naruto stood in place and stared at Hiashi. "You don't understand me? I said that you need to get out and never return! Be gone, you demon spawn!!"

"Shut up." Naruto quietly said to Hiashi.

"Oh, so the demon can speak. Then you must understand human speech as well." Hiashi stood up and slowly walked towards Naruto. "Get out of here, or I will be forced to kill you with my bare hands!!"

"I said for you to shut up!!" At that instant, a warning siren rang throughout the village. Hiashi's glare towards Naruto didn't let up from that point. "Hinata and I are going to leave from here together." Hiashi's face turned red with anger.

"I may think that Hinata is weak, and will never be a great clan leader like Hanabi, but there is no way in hell that I will let my daughter taint our sacred bloodline with you, you demonic bastard of a child!!" Naruto was infuriated, but just when he was about to strike Hiashi, a servant came into the room.

"Hiashi-sama, the village is under attack," said the servant. "We may need to evacuate to a lower level of the mansion"

"Who is attacking the village?"

"A lone shinobi that uses sand. It wouldn't be much of an emergency if he didn't take out ANBU Black Ops single-handedly."

"Hinata, we need to get out of here while we can," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking away from Hiashi.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata started blushing from Naruto's grip.

"You are not leaving here with my daughter, you abomination!" Hiashi ran to Naruto, but he was quickly stopped with a Jyuuken and Rasengan to the chest. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. They walked to Hinata's room and grabbed her stuff before leaving from the mansion. When they were in the street, they caught sight of the ninja that was attacking the village.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Hey, kid!! Shukaku's taking your glory for destroying the people you hate! Do you want my power now?"**

_"Of course I do. This village is mine to destroy."_ Naruto felt his body being taken over by Kyuubi until his and Kyuubi's mind was completely in sync. In seconds, he tore through the streets of Konoha, destroying people left and right, and anyone who came in contact with him combusted into flames. He caught sight of Lee and Tenten and tore through them before they could react. They were left dying in a pool of their blood. He heard the sound of small bugs being combusted on him and saw Shino above him.

"Naruto, stop what you're doing and help us out." Although he knew that Shino never talked about him, he still felt like he needed to wipe out the entire village. He sent a wave of red chakra at Shino, but as soon as it hit him, he scattered into a cloud of bugs.

_"Bug Bunshin. I hate that."_ Naruto unleashed a wave of strong chakra that devastated everything that was in front of him. He heard the sounds of explosions getting closer, which meant two things to him: one, his chakra tails were destroying anything that was attempting to attack him from behind, and two, Gaara and his demon were getting closer to him with their waves of destruction. He turned and saw some dark blue hair poking out of its hiding spot. "Hinata, get out of here!!" The hair came out of its spot and showed itself to Naruto. "You're not Hinata. You're her sister, Hanabi." At that instant, one of Shukaku's arms grabbed the small girl and pulled her towards him.

"Hyuuga Hanabi. I've found you." Gaara's voice was half sinister, half calm. The young Hyuuga looked at him with awe. Naruto and Gaara were staring at each other, not knowing what to do to the other. They were both responsible for the destruction of the Hidden Leaf village in a span of 6 minutes. They stood towards each other, neither one moving, analyzing the damage that took place in the village. Naruto saw puffs of sand stained with the blood of the villagers and destroyed buildings. Gaara saw fire, and the bodies of people littered in the streets, burning to crisps. The two walked to each other until they were less than a foot away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a good two minutes until Naruto let his lips curl into a smile.

"Thanks for helping me out with this." He extended his hand to the carrier of Shukaku. Gaara extended his hand and shook Naruto's hand.

"You're welcome, but my mission was to capture and rape the Hyuuga daughters." He suddenly felt his hand being crushed bit by bit. The sand reacted and stabbed into Naruto's hand.

"Do whatever you want to that girl you have, but you will not touch my Hinata!! Do you understand me!!?" At the mention of her name, she came out of her hiding spot and looked at the two standing together.

"Okay, I won't touch her. I see how much she means to you."

"Na… Naruto-kun?" Hinata slowly started walking towards Naruto with their stuff in her hands. "Should we leave now?" Naruto looked at her and smiled. His body returned to normal, and Gaara let go of Hanabi.

"I think we should leave here. There's nothing else for us here." Naruto started walking off to the entrance, followed by Hinata.

"Naruto." At the mention of his name, he looked at Gaara. "You are my first friend, besides Shukaku. I have nowhere to go. I will go with you as well."

"Big sister!!" Hanabi's voice squeaked out of her, even though she was 14 years old. "I'm not staying here! I'm going with you all wherever you may go." The four of them left the destroyed village; ready for whatever the world holds for them.

The End

* * *

May I have your attention please!? Thank you!! This story ain't over yet. I've just finished the first in the trilogy for these stories. The next story is called Their Struggle, and I have a sneak peak at it in the next chapter. 


	11. Their Struggle Preview

"So, you knew that something like this was going to happen, didn't you?" A silver haired ninja with a mask stood in the Hokage's office.

"With Naruto, yes, but I didn't think he was going to have help doing what he did." The blonde Hokage moved her hair out of her face. "Honestly, if it weren't for Gaara's attack, we would've probably lost a lot more lives today than we did. I'm glad to have had your services for this one, Kakashi. Your Kage Bunshins were excellent, and looked like his actual friends. Now, we can commence the hunt for them. Even though this village is destroyed, they are still considered missing-nins in our book."

"Do you want me to put together a group to find them?" The Hokage scratched her chin while taking a sip of her sake, then smiled.

"No, I don't want you to do anything about this until it's absolutely necessary. I've decided to get someone that clearly outranks all the Sannin put together. This person could beat all three of us without breaking a sweat."

"Someone… who could beat the legendary three? Who is this person?" Tsunade grinned as if she was expecting him to say that. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door slowly opened and a man slowly walked into the room.

"You!!!" Kakashi's eyes were wide with shock, and it didn't matter if his mask was on or not, because his jaw line clearly showed that his mouth was open from the shock. "You… Tsunade… how… but… I don't believe this. You're… You're…"


End file.
